LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen relaxing at home) Alex: *Sigh* Erin: Man, now THAT was a fight. Jack: Phew, tell me about it. Miles: At least we won. Alex: I guess. Slimer: So much for Christmas shopping then. Erin: Hey we still have time! Batty: Yeah! Today's just not a good day is all. Slimer: Yeah. Red: Just wait till tomorrow. Pink: Yeah maybe things will be better then! Slimer: Hmm, maybe. Pink: *Smile* Alex: Well, let's just relax for now. Kane: Right. (Kane then sees Anne looking at the elves) Kane: Anne they're not alive, give it a rest! Anne: I can't! They're planning something big... Kane: *Sigh* Raynell: She's just having fun Kane. Kane: I know.... Anne: Hmph! (Anne continues watching) Zulu: Heh. Anne: I know your game elves... You can't beat me! Zulu: She gets that from Raynell, definitely. Raynell: Hey! Zulu: *Laughs* Raynell: Hmph! Zulu: *Smile* Jessica: Hehe, you two are so cute together! Zulu: We know! Raynell: Heh, yeah. (Jessica smiles. A portal then opens in the living room) Alex: Huh?? Jack: Oh now what? (Lestros then enters the house, alongside a woman dressed in pink along with pink hair) Lestros: Yo yo, what's good? ???: *Laughs* Hello! Alex: Lestros?? Lestros: Yo! Miles: Who's the chick? Lestros: Oh, this is my friend, Malindes! Malindes: *Laughs* Alex: Why's she so.....giggly? Miles: Yeah... Lestros: She's the- Malindes: Goddess of Happiness and Laughter of course! Heroes:.......... Erin: That's a thing? Kyle: Didn't know that. Lestros: Yeah, she likes to keep to herself most of the time. Malindes: I know it's odd for someone like me, but now with all this chaos going on, I just HAD to come and fix it! I hate seeing so many mortals fall on hard times! Craig: Hey, you and me both! Alex: Well, what brings you here? Lestros: Well I heard about Avalos's attack and we wanted to come see how you were holding up. Malindes: None of you are sad right? Erin: Umm, not that I can tell. Jack: Just tired is all. Malindes: Oh well that's good! Jack: Yep. Craig: Trust me, I'd know if anyone here was sad or not. Jack: That you would. Craig: *Smile* Malindes: I like this kid! *Laughs* Lestros: Well, you guys get to know each other. I'm gonna go raid the pantry! (Lestros vanishes and the heroes hear noises in the kitchen) Alex: *Sighs* … Malindes: So! Its nice to meet you all! Erin: Nice to meet you too! Craig: You know Lestros huh? Malindes: Yep! *Laughs* He's a friend! Craig: I can see that! Malindes: Hehe! Craig: *Smile* Malindes: Say kid, you got any powers? Craig: Yeah I do! Malindes: Oh tell me, tell me! Craig: Simple jist of it, I make people laugh! Malindes: Hmm, sounds familiar. Show me! Craig; Show you? Malindes: Yeah! *Laughs* Demonstrate! Craig; Umm, okay. (Craig looks at the heroes) Craig: Anyone wanna volunteer? Defenders:...…………………… Craig: Guys come on I can't show her without a volunteer. Erin: Uhh- Jack: *Pushes Erin forward* Erin will! Erin: Jack! Jack: Come on Erin, please? Erin: *Groans*...... Craig: *Smile* Erin: Okay.... Jack: Thanks sweetie. Craig: Alright! Thanks Erin! Erin: Just make it quick. Malindes: Man, she really needs a laugh! Erin:..... Craig: Alright, here I go! (Craig's hand glows purple as Erin's body glows with a purple aura) Craig:.... (After a moment Erin slowly starts to break into laughter) Malindes: Hold on.... (Erin soon breaks out laughing before falling down) Craig: There we go! Malindes: I GOT IT!!! *Laughs* You have my Gift! Craig: Huh?? Jack: What? Malindes: Yeah! That's my power you got kid! Craig: It is!? Malindes: *Laughs* Mmhm! Craig: Wow! No way! Jack: That's awesome! Craig: Yeah! You hear that Erin!? Erin: *Laughing* YES!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!!! Craig: Okay okay! (Craig stops using his power) Craig: Man, this is sweet! Malindes: *Laughs* It sure is Craig! And I'm sure you're already skilled with it. Craig: Oh you know I am! It's so fun to use too! Malindes: That's the point! To have fun and make others happy! Craig: You happy down there Erin? Erin: I am now for you! Craig: Awesome! Malindes: *Laughs* That's great! (Lestros then enters the room eating) Lestros: Everything okay now? Alex: Yep! Craig: All good here! Lestros: Great! Well, we'll let you get back to preparing for Christmas! Malindes: Happy holidays guys! Erin: Bye! (The two teleport out of sight) Alex: Heh. Slimer: Well, I'll go check on the decorations. Anne: And I'll be watching over those elves! Kane: *Rolls eyes smirking* (Anne goes back to watching as the others go do stuff as well) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan